Go Ask Carter
by PlaidBerry
Summary: A case comes into the good ol' ER and Dave does stuff and Carter helps and stuff...read to find out! Epiloge 2 is up now!
1. Chaptah One

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (but I do in my head), don't sue me, I gots no money :(  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dave, in his blue scrubs, walked down the hall to exam 4. It had been a long day and he was ready to go home. Everything around him seemed to deteriorate. Including his family, friends, and co-workers. Everyone thinks he's a screw-up only because he made one mistake. But no one at County knows what the mistake is.  
"Hi, I'm Dr. Dave, what seems to be the problem here?" He said with as cheery a voice you can have after a nine hour shift.  
"Well, My son, Ben, got into a fight at school. He has some bruising and I think he needs stitches." The mother said shakily.  
"We'll see what we can do to fix you up."   
Dave examined the young boy's hand that had the laceration.  
"When did he get this?" Dr. Dave questioned.  
"About an hour or so ago."  
"I have to get the suture kit, I'll be right back."  
Dave, with his suspicions rising decided he needed a second opinion before anything drastic.   
"Hey Carter, got a minute?"  
"Sure, Dave, what's up?"  
"I got a 10 year old kid in there with a laceration."  
"Good for you!"  
"Well, the mother said he got the wound about an hour ago but the thing is around it there's yellowing around the bruises (which is signs of healing if you don't know)."  
"Are you suspecting child abuse?"  
"Wouldn't you?"  
"Let me have a look."  
Dave leads Carter into the exam room. The boy was obviously frightened. As soon as the mother caught sight of both of them, she took a tight hold of her son. Dave nudged Carter to add to his accusation. Both of the doctors exchanged glances.  
"So, Ben, what happened?" Carter asked.  
"He got into a fight at school." The mother said practically interrupting Carter.  
"Actually, I was asking Ben."  
"I...I...got into a fight at school." Ben sounded as to be on the brink of crying.  
"Mrs. Peterson, could you please wait in chairs?"  
"Why?"  
"Hospital procedure."  
"Fine, Ben, you be a good boy." Her words stung through the air.  
Mrs. Peterson quickly walked out of the room. Dave motioned to Carter that he had to talk to him outside.   
"So, what do you think?" Dave whispered.  
"I'm thinking it's abuse, it has all of the signs."  
"Lydia? Could you please call family services?"  
"Sure. Dave."  
  
  
It's my first fic so please r/r and be nice :)! I know it's short but the next chaptah will be longer, I promise...  



	2. Chapter two for Go Ask Carter

Disclaimer: I don't own them, don't sue me...  
  
In the previous chapter...a boy came into the ER...Dave and Carter suspect child abuse...and now...chapter two...  
  
Twenty minutes later Child and Family services had finally interviewed Ben. During the period, Dave hadn't even checked his other patients, he didn't care if he got fired, he just wanted Ben to be safe. Through the window in the door, Dave saw the social worker walk out of the room.  
"Well, you were right, Ben is being abused by his mother. The police are going are picking her up in a few minutes. This could get intense so I suggest you stay with Ben until she's been taken into custody." said the social worker.  
"Can do." Dave said as he flashed a Colgate smile (I got the Colgate smile thing from she-devil) of relief.  
Dave walked into the exam room and closed the curtain around Ben and himself. He sat on a cushion stool opposite of Ben, thinking of how he can break it to him gently.   
"Ben, I need to talk to you about something."  
"Okay."  
"First, I have to ask, where's your father?"  
"He...he...ran away."  
"He ran away?"  
Ben was obviously crying silently. Dave put his hand on Ben's shoulder to comfort him. No longer being able to handle it any longer Ben broke into loud sobs. Dave sat up on the gurney and pulled him into his arms, trying to protect him from some invisible force of sadness.  
"Shhh...It's okay...no one is gonna hurt you anymore."  
"He...He r-ran away w-with another w-woman. Mommy a-always blamed m-me."  
"It's okay, she's not going to hurt you anymore."  
"W-what do you mean?"  
"Well, the people from family services are going to take you somewhere she can't hurt you."  
"T-then what?"  
Ben's sobs began to soften into whimpers and small hyperventilation.  
"Then some nice family will adopt you."  
"Will you adopt me?"  
Dave was taken back by the question. He didn't know what to say. He liked Ben but he could barely take care of himself, much less a child.  
"I-I don't know."  
Before Ben could reply, Dave's beeper went off. 'Saved by the bell' Dave thought to himself.   
"I have to go...I'll go up to family services later to check on you, okay? This nice lady outside, Renee will take care of you."  
Dave got Renee (I don't know if that's her name!) to come and get Ben. He rushed to the admin desk. Chuny handed Dave a paper gown and started to inform him on the GSW that was coming in as they were walking into the ambulance bay,"pulse ox 90, crashed on site but was brought back by epi," Chuny reported.  
Just then, the ambulance rolled in. The back doors flew open. Doris reported what Chuny said.  
"Ma'am? Can you hear me?" Dave asked the 25 year-old woman on the gurney.  
"My back..." she replied wearily.  
As the crew got settled into trauma 1, Ramano walked in like he owned the place. He picked up the patient's chart and briefly skimmed over it.  
"Okay, get four liters O-neg., start a line of saline wide-open (whatever the hell that is!) and..." Dave started giving orders till he was interrupted.  
"Thank you doctor..." Ramano began to state, he tried to see Dave's nametag under his paper gown.  
"Malucci..." he replied, obviously pissed off.  
"Doctor Malucci, thank you for your help, I can take it from here."  
"I've already started."  
"Please step out." Ramano repeated slowly to get his point across.  
Dave ripped off his gloves and gown and burst out of the trauma room. How dare he do this to me? I have worked in this hospital for three years and he can't even get my name right! Dave thought angrily to himself. To ease his mental pain he decided to check on Ben. Dave rounded to corner and walked into the elevator.   
On his floor, Dave walked up the Family services office.  
"I'm here to see Ben Peterson, I'm his doctor."  
"Ben Peterson...he left a while ago with his mother." Replied the desk clerk.  
"What?" Dave asked angrily, not sure if he had misunderstood.   
"He was checked out by his mother."  
  



	3. Chaptah Three

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters (except Ben and his mom) so don't sue me.  
  
Previously: Dave had a child abuse case come in, he's thinking of adopting the kid, the mother takes Ben from children custody...and now...chapter 3...  
  
"There's no way in hell his mother could have taken him, she was arrested and she's the own you're supposed to be protecting Ben from!" Dave raged.  
"Sir, please calm down, I'm only the desk clerk." she replied, visibly frightened.  
Dave looked around for some sort of sign that Ben was still here and it was all just a mistake. He looked down the hall and saw Renee.  
"Renee!" He shouted down the hall, trying to catch up with her.  
"Dave? What can I help you with?" Renee replied in a coy-dumb-little-blonde-voice.  
"Ben's gone! Desk clerk said his mother took him home! How could you let this happen?"  
"Ben retracted all of his statements of child abuse. The mother also took a polygraph and she passed with flying colors. Dr. Malucci, she isn't abusing her son."  
"How the hell do you know? Were you with him 24/7? Polygraphs aren't 100% accurate!"   
Thoughts raced through his mind at 100 mph, how could this happen? Ben was being abused and now he's with his abuser? I thought the system was supposed to protect him! Dave though to himself. In fear of beating the hell out of Renee and everyone else who was now staring at him, he went back to the ER lounge to pick up his stuff since his shift was now over. But before he went home, Dave decided to do a little research on Ben. Once in records, he found Ben's chart.  
"...January 14, multiple bruises on back, broken arm...February 1st, 4 cm laceration above eyebrow..." Dave mumbled to himself.  
The dates went on and on, how could no one have seen this? Slamming the folder shut, he took the file under his black leather coat. If the system wasn't going to work for Ben, he was. Flagging a taxi down by the ambulance bay, he went to Ben's apartment.   
"Wait for me, okay?" Dave asked the taxi driver, slipping him $20.  
After what felt like a mile of staircase, he was finally at apartment 5C. After hesitation, Dave finally knocked on the door. Light footsteps were heard, which he assumed to be Ben's. Then, the squeaky wooden door opened and Ben peered out from a small crack.  
"Dave!" Ben shouted as he jumped into his muscular arms.  
"Hey, Buddy, what's up?" Dave replied while embracing him in a bear hug.  
"Ben, who's at the door?" A faint voice was heard in the apartment.  
"You have to save me, Dave! Look..." Ben said as he lifted his shirt to reveal large, deep purple and black bruises covering the majority of his chest.  
"Okay, let's go." Dave replied as he scooped Ben up into his arms and started to run to the stairs.  
"Hey! What are you doing with my child!? Ben!" Dave heard behind him but didn't look back but started to run faster. Finally he was down the stairs, luckily, the taxi was still there. Dave practically threw Ben into the backseat.  
"Go!" Dave demanded as he locked the door. He could see the mother running out of the building and after the taxi.  
"Where to, sir?" Asked the cab driver.  
"Family Services Building on 38th street."  
Dave looked over to Ben. Ben was starting to cry again. And again, Dave pulled Ben into his lap and held him tight (I wish I were Ben right now! Sorry, I had to say it!), trying to comfort him. As Ben started to calm down, he fell asleep.  
"We're here." The cabby announced.  
Dave slipped him some money and carried Ben in his arms into the building.   
"Can I help you?" A social worker asked.  
"Ah...yeah...I'm Dr. Dave Malucci over at County General Hospital and he came in today with multiple bruises and injuries. He told us it was child abuse, the police took the mother into custody, right? I come up to check on him and she took him home. Now, he has bruising on his chest that wasn't there this afternoon." Dave reported.  
Dave set Ben down on a couch and lifted his shirt to show the bruises. The social worker obviously grimaced.   
"I don't want to give him to family services and have this happen again."   
"It won't." she said with a smirk on her face.  
  
  
Ooh...left ya on a clif-hanger...gotta read to find out! Please, please, please r/r! As cheesy as it sounds, I love to hear it! When you review, if you have an idea for the story...write it in the review! I'll be happy to consider it! :) Thanks!  
  
  
  



	4. Chaptah Four

Disclaimer: I don't own them, don't sue me.  
  
Note: I'd like to thank Beket for telling me what saline wide open is! Thanks!  
  
Previously...Dave took Ben from his home...the social worker is evilly smirking...  
and now...chaptah 4...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dave was taken back by the look on her face. He suspected that the mother was a friend of the mother.  
"Can I say goodbye?" Dave asked sweetly.  
"Of course." She said without moving.  
"Alone?"  
"Yeah...sorry." Visibly annoyed, she walked around a corner.  
"Ben...wake up..." Dave pleaded quietly.  
"What?" Ben replied softly.  
"We gotta go."  
"Again."   
"Yeah, again."  
Dave picked Ben up and quietly walked out the door. They were almost home-free. He hailed another taxi (at this rate, he'd be broke in no time) and took Ben to his apartment. Closing the door behind him, he walked into his bedroom and set Ben down and tucked him in.  
"Where are we?" Ben asked just as Dave was leaving the room.  
"At my place."  
"Where were we before?"  
"Family Services, I didn't think you'd be safe so I took you with me."  
"Okay."  
"Good night."  
Dave quietly shut the door. He had no idea what to do. So he did the only thing he could think of. Call Carter. So what if it was 9 at night? Dave could care less. By his calculations, Carter was still at the hospital.  
"ER." A familiar annoyed voice answered.  
"Hey, this is Dr. Dave, is Carter around?"  
"Yeah...hold on."  
"Hello?" Carter asked.  
"Hey, this is Dave, when's your shift over?"  
"9:30. Why?"  
"Could you come to my place, I need to talk to you about a patient. It's really important."  
"Uh...yeah...I'll be over in a while."  
"Thanks."  
Dave hung up the phone. He knew the police were going to come by. Hell, he just kidnapped a 7-year-old kid! He didn't know what to do during the time Carter wasn't there, but thank God he's coming Dave thought to himself. He walked into his kitchen and started doing dishes. He needed to do something with his hands so he decided to do something useful. Just as he was about done there was a light knocking on the front door. Dave set down his sponge and looked through the peephole to make sure it wasn't the cops. Carter was standing in front of the door, visibly tired. Dave opened the door.  
"Hey." Dave said, trying to make peace with him  
"Hey, so what are we talking about."  
"Yeah, come in."  
Dave stepped aside and Carter walked in. Dave shut and locked the door behind him.  
"You remember Ben from this afternoon, right? The child abuse case?"  
"Uh...sure."  
"Well, child services took him, right? I went up later to check on him and his mother had taken him home."  
"You're kidding."  
"No, she passed a polygraph even though Ben told us he was getting beaten. Anyway, I went to their apartment and I took Ben with me."  
"Dave..."  
"Let me finish. I took him to the social services building downtown. They were going to take them but I got a weird vibe so I took him back here. He's sleeping in the bedroom."  
"Dave...you shouldn't have taken him."  
"Remember the bruises?"  
"Did he have one on his chest?"  
"No."  
"When I picked him up from his mother's house, the stupid bitch had hurt him again. He has a large bruise on his chest. I couldn't just sit back and watch this happen again and again. I took his chart from records."  
Dave handed Carter Ben's chart."  
"Read it, he's been in the ER so many times, I don't know why people haven't picked it up that he's getting hit!" Dave's anger was building within him.  
"Dave? What's going on? I'm thirsty." Ben asked walking out of the bedroom.  
"Hey. You remember Dr. Carter? He's here to help you, too."  
"Hi Ben, how's it going?" Carter asked.   
"Okay, I'm thirsty."  
"You want some water?"  
"Yes, please."  
Dave scurried off into the kitchen to get a glass of water for Ben. Meanwhile, Carter continued to talk to Ben.  
"Dave said you hurt your chest."  
"Yeah."  
"Do you mind if I take a look at it?"  
"Sure."  
John gently lifted off the top of Ben's shirt. The large dark-purple bruise practically covered his entire chest. Carter put down his shirt.  
"Here's your water." Dave said as he handed it to Ben. Ben took a deep gulp of the water. "You should go back to sleep."  
"Okay, good-by Dr. Carter."  
"Good-night Ben." John said soothingly. Ben disappeared back into the bedroom.   
  
  
I know it's a weak-ass cliffhanger, but hey, I don't feel like writing anymore! Please R/R! And let me know of any story lines for anything (especially Dave! hehehe) I'll be glad to hear them! Thanks!  
P.S. Sorry for the language (especially the ladies [which includes me]) but I felt like swearing!  



	5. Chaptah Five

Disclaimer: I don't own them, don't sue me.  
Author's note: Sorry it's been a while since I've written another chapter for this story but I've been doing stuff so deal with it :)  
  
--  
  
"So what are we gonna do?" Dave asked.  
"I don't know."  
"I can't give him to child services because this will happen again."  
"I know. Are you aware that the police were looking for you at the hospital?"  
"No, but it's not a surprise."  
As if on cue, someone knocked on the door. "Police! Open up!"  
"Shit. Okay listen, there is a fire escape through that window, take Ben and take him to your place until this gets straightened out." Dave ordered.  
"But..."  
"Do it."  
Carter ran into the bedroom, grabbed Ben and carried him out the window. Dave hesitated to open the door.  
"Can I help you?" Dave asked ignorantly.  
"David Malucci?" Asked one of the three cops.  
"That's me."  
"You're gonna need to come with me."  
"What did I do?"  
Before the officer could answer, the other cops went in and began to search the apartment. Meanwhile, the other officer handcuffed Dave.  
"Sir, you are under arrest for kidnapping, you have the right to remain silent, anyth-." The officer was interrupted.  
"He ain't here." One of the officers said  
"What?"  
"Ain't nobody here."  
"Told you." Dave announced.  
"You're still under arrest, anything..." The policeman continued reading Dave his Miranda rights. Dave hoped that Carter and Ben got away safely. The police started walking Dave down the hall to the police car.  
--  
At Carter's apartment.  
--  
The car ride home had been a hard one. John was afraid of being picked up by the police. Ben had been sleeping the whole way there. Carter tucked Ben into his bed and Ben awoke. "W-where's Dave?" He managed to whisper.  
"Dave had to go and talk to some people but he wanted me to take care of you in the meantime."  
"H-he doesn't like me anymore?" Ben began to cry Carter put a hand on Ben's shoulder, not knowing what to do.  
"No, no, shhh...Dave likes you a lot but he really didn't want to leave you so he asked that I take care of you so you're safe."  
"Okay." Ben calmed down and drifted off to sleep.  
--  
At the jail  
--  
  
Dave sat on his bed in the cold cell. He was alone. What could I have done differently? He thought to himself. But his dreams were corrupted with a bang on the bars.  
"Hey, you got a visitor." The officer said.  
Dave glanced over and immediately sat up.  
  
--  
I know it's really short but hey! So, who is our mystery visitor? Wait for the next chapter to find out! I'm gonna need some reviews or else I will not continue this story! So, for the good of everyone...R/R!!  



	6. Chaptah Six

Disclaimer: I do not owneth them, do not suith me.  
Previously: Stuff happened! If you haven't read the previous chapters, I suggest you do so.  
Note: I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing! I thought no one was reading them, but now I do know people are reading them!  
--  
  
"Well hello."   
That voice sent a chill down his spine. It was Ben's mother. The guard opened the cell door and closed it behind her. She just stood there, eyeing down her prey.   
"Can I help you with something?" Dave asked sarcastically.  
"I'd like to know where my little boy is." She responded coldly.   
"So you can beat him again?"  
The mother's face grew with fury but she didn't move. Dave could see the fire in her eyes yet he was empowered.  
"Guard!" Dave shouted. After a minute the guard come and looked at Dave.  
"What?"  
"I believe Mrs. Peterson would like to leave." Dave said with a smirk on his face.  
The cell door clinked open and she walked out after a moment of hesitation. He lied back down and waited for nothing unparticular. He must have drifted off because he was awakened by the guard telling him to wake up. The police wanted to talk to him. Dave was led down a long hall and into an interrogation room with a big one-way mirror. 'Don't say anything.' Dave thought. He'd seen too many episodes of CSI and NYPD Blue to know not to say anything. Two people walked in wearing suits, a man and a woman. They both had badges clipped to the front of their pants. The woman sat down opposite of Dave while her partner stayed back and observed.   
"I want my lawyer." Dave said immediately.   
The female tried to ask a question but her partner interrupted her.  
"He's asked for consult, we can't ask anything."  
Obviously, she was pissed she didn't get to 'crack down this child kidnapper.' Both of the officers left the room and left Dave by himself. 'They probably thought you killed Ben or molested him or something.' Dave thought. After about five minutes, Dave was taken to the jail desk.  
"You got one phone call."  
"Do I have bail?"  
"Yeah, $5,000."  
Dave pondered who he should call. Then he thought of the one person who'd have the money. He called He called Carter.  
  
--  
Yeah, I know it's short and crappy so live with it.  



	7. Chaptah Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm eating macaroni and cheese!  
Spoilers: I don't know what a spoiler is.  
--  
John knew was on the other end before he picked up the phone.  
"Hi Dave." Carter said with confidence.  
"How'd you know it was me?" Dave questioned.  
"Lucky guess. So, what's new?"  
"How's Ben?"  
"He's sleeping. He was wondering where you were."  
"Did you lie?"  
"Of course."  
"I was wondering if I could..."  
"How much?"  
"Five."  
"Hundred?"  
"Thousand."  
"You owe me."  
"I know."  
"I'll be right over."  
"What about Ben?"  
"Um...well, it's not like I can take him with me. Abby's off, she could come over and baby sit or something."  
"Good idea."  
"See you in a few."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."  
"Carter, wait!"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks."  
"No problem. But if I get arrested, I blame you."  
"As always."  
Carter hung up the phone and dialed Abby's number. He knew it was late, but what the hell, he thought.  
"Hello?" A weary voice asked.  
"Abby, it's John. I need to ask you a super-big favor. Can you come over here and baby sit for me?"  
"Is this some kind of fetish or something?"  
"No, no it's an actual kid, I'll explain later. Can you come over here right now."  
"Sure, but you owe me."  
"Okay."  
He hung up. John quietly walked into his bedroom to retrieve his checkbook. He looked at Ben. He looked so peaceful; no wonder Dave liked him so much. Ben started to stir a little so John tiptoed out of the room and shut the door behind him. Carter didn't know what to do so he sat on his couch for fifteen minutes and did nothing until he heard a quiet knock at the door. Carter got up and opened it a crack.  
"You gonna let me in or what?" Abby said humorously.  
"Yeah." Carter whispered as he let Abby in.  
"Ben's in the bedroom, you can help yourself to whatever. He probably won't wake up."  
"Are you ever going to explain this to me?"  
"Long story, tell you later."  
"Yep."  
"I'll be back in a little bit."  
"Bye."  
"Thanks, Abby."  
--  
Dave was sleeping in his cell when he was awoken by the guard.  
"Get up, you posted bail."  
Dave sluggishly got up and walked out of the cell. For once, he was actually happy to see Carter.   
"Thanks." Dave said  
"You owe me plus the five grand."  
"I know."  
The both walked out of the police station and into Carter's jeep. John started up the car and started driving.  
"So you wanna take Ben to your place?" John asked.  
"Yeah."  
"You're gonna get busted and lose your medical license."  
"Yeah." Dave looked out the window, trying to avoid reality.  
The drove in silence, it would only be more awkward to say anything.  
"We're here." John announced to break the silence.  
--  
Carter shoved his keys in the door and opened it. Abby was on the couch sleeping. She woke up when they shut the door.  
"Ben's in the bedroom." John whispered to Dave. Dave disappeared into John's bedroom.  
"You gonna tell me about this?" Abby questioned accusingly.  
"Might as well. Okay, long story short: Abuse case came in, mother took Ben from child services, Dave kind of kidnapped him, brought him back here, police arrested him, I called you, I went and bailed him out of jail." Carter said as quickly as possible.  
"Kind of?"  
"Well, the mother was abusing him and..."  
"You're helping him?"  
"I'm helping Ben."  
"So, what exactly are you going to do with this child?"  
"I don't know."  
  



	8. Chaptah Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own them, nor do I want to be sued.   
Author's Note: Sorry, kiddies, but this is the last chapter. I'm kind of tired of writing this so I'm ending it. I have a hard time doing the same thing for a long period of time. But on the plus side, you'll get more stories!  
--  
Dave quietly opened the bedroom door and stepped inside. He walked over to the bed and sat down. Ben stirred a little. Dave brushed the hair away from Ben's face.   
"Where did you go, Dave?" Ben questioned quietly.  
"I had to talk to some people. But I'm here now."  
"Okay."  
"We have to go."  
"Where?"  
"The hospital, to make sure you don't have any broken ribs."  
"Okay."  
Dave picked Ben up and cradled him in his arms. He got up and walked into the living room. Abby and Carter looked at him but said nothing.  
"Carter, can you drive me to the hospital?" Dave asked.  
"Do you think that's a good idea?" Abby said. Carter had told her everything.  
"He needs to be examined."  
"Okay, my shifts starts in an hour anyway." Carter said.  
--  
Ben was in radiology with Abby. Dave was in the lounge sipping his coffee and Weaver walked in.   
"Dave! I heard you were arrested for kidnapping, is that true?" Kerry asked, surprised to see him.  
"Sort of." Dave replied, not looking up from his coffee.  
She limped over and sat beside him on the green couch.  
"What do you mean, sort of?"  
"Well, this kid was being abused, I took him to child services, they gave him back to his abusive mother."  
"Oh, my..." she trailed off.  
"Yeah, I went to their apartment and took Ben with me. Cops arrested me while he was at Carter's. Carter bailed me out, now we're here. Ben's up in radiology, he might have a broken rib."  
"Dave, I know you take these abuse cases to heart but you can't go around taking people's kids." She said in an almost soothing voice.  
"I know, but I want him to be safe."  
Kerry was about to say something when Mark burst in.  
"Kerry, we've got a situation."  
Dave and Weaver both leapt up and walked into the hall. Ben's mother was holding Ben close to her with a gun to his head.   
"You! You son-of-a-bitch! You took my baby!" She said to Dave.  
"But he's with you now. We just wanted to keep him healthy."  
"Is that why you gave him to the police? You're like all men! Like the one that ran away and left me alone, to fend for my baby and myself! I would never hurt my baby!" She screamed, tears flowing freely.   
The police were behind Dave. Everyone stood still, afraid to move.  
"You can have him now, he's okay. You can take him home, everything's fine." Dave said as calmly as possible, ever though he was visibly shaking.  
"Dave..." Ben squeaked.  
"No, everything's not alright. It'll never be alright." She said, all emotions leaving her face. She pulled back the hammer until it clicked.  
"No, you don't want to d-" Dave tried to say but was interrupted by the gunshot point blank to Ben's head. Blood splattered everywhere and little Ben fell limp on the floor.  
"I'm sorry." She said. A single tear streamed down Dave's cheek. Before anyone could do anything, she pulled back the hammer and shot herself.  
--  
Didn't see that coming did you? I know it's a half-ass ending, but I'm uncreative today.  



	9. Epiloge

Disclaimer: I don't own them, don't sue me.  
Author's Notes: Okay, you suckered me into it. I'm writing an epilogue (even though I don't want to). Hopefully you'll like it. As always; please read and review. As cheesy as it sounds, I really like reading feedback, I keep most of them and read them when I need a power trip!  
BTW: Since I'm lazy, I'm calling Jing-mei: Deb.  
--  
A scream escaped Dave's throat. The entire hallway was in shock. Dave's head was feeling light and he started openly crying. He didn't care who saw him; he just wanted Ben to be alive. He ran over to Ben, knelt down, and cradled him in his arms just as he had a day before. Ben's body felt so light and lifeless and Dave checked for a pulse. Dave couldn't believe no one was helping him so he decided to help Ben himself. He stood up and took Ben into the empty Trauma room.   
Carter, Mark, Kerry, Deb, and Abby rushed into to help even though they knew he was helpless. Abby put on the finger-pulse-clamp (?) and everyone looked in anticipation at the monitor. Meanwhile, Dave was doing compressions on Ben's chest. The monitor beeped quietly.  
"Damn it! Someone start bagging him!" Dave yelled through his silent tears.  
"We got a pulse." Lydia said in a surprised voice. Then, everyone sprung into actions, knowing he wasn't a lost cause.  
"Alright people, lets get some clean dressing on the head wound, get a liter of saline wide open going, Dopamine drip, a mig of Atropine, and a surgical consult down here now!" Mark ordered.  
Dave had continued doing compressions but Deb put a comforting hand on his shoulder, telling him to stop. Ben's pulse gradually grew stronger, which was amazing for a point-blank gunshot to the head. He and Deb assessed the head wound.  
"V-tach!" Kerry yelled. "Paddles! Charge to 100! Clear!" Ben's small body shifted on the gurney.  
"I'm losing a pulse!" Helah yelled.  
"Charge to 150! Clear!" Kerry ordered.  
They continued to shock Ben's damaged body. Dave felt helpless.   
"Deb, could you take Malucci to the lounge or something." Mark said quietly, sensing Dave's distress.  
"Come on, Dave, we'll get some coffee from the lounge." Deb said trying to gently push Dave out of the room.  
"But..." Dave tried to protest, but knew he was of no help.  
The couple walked out of the trauma room and into the empty lounge. Dave had restrained his tears but they were pooling in his eyes once again. He sat on the couch while Deb got the coffee. He couldn't take it any longer. Her buried his face in his hands and started crying. The sound of it startled Deb. She wasn't quite sure what to do. He was Dave, the ever-arrogant guy, but she told herself that he's a person too, he has emotions just like anyone else.   
She stopped pouring coffee and sat down beside him. Hesitantly, Deb wrapped her arm around him and started gently rubbing his back. Dave stopped crying and looked up at her. His eyes were red and puffy. He didn't want her to see him like this, but what could he do? Dave stood up and walked over to the coffee machine. He tried to pour himself some coffee but his hands were shaking too much.   
Deb walked over to Dave so that they were facing each other. He looked deeply into her warm, brown eyes.   
"I-I'm sorry." Dave said, his voice quivering.  
"For what?" Deb inquired.  
"I-it's all my fault..."  
Dave lost it from there; he again began to cry. He hated crying because it came with such raw emotion. Deb gave him a hug and held him close. Both of them lost track of time. Dave regained his composure and broke back from the embrace.   
"Thanks." Dave said.  
"Any time." Deb said with a comforting smile.  
The Kodak moment was interrupted by Carter coming into the lounge.  
"Deb, can I speak to you for a moment?" he asked her.  
"Sure." she responded. "I'll be right back. Drink some coffee, you'll feel better." She indicated to Dave and he responded with a nod. She walked outside of the room and shut the door.  
"Ben didn't make it." Carter said bluntly.  
"Oh my..." Deb couldn't finish her sentence.  
"Do you want me to tell him?"   
"No, I'll do it."  
Deb walked back into the room. Dave was sitting on the couch drinking coffee from a Styrofoam cup. She sat down beside him and held his hand.  
"The injuries were too severe..." Deb began to say. She could see the emotion returning to Dave's eyes. "...And, and Ben didn't make it. I'm so sorry, Dave."  
The tears were streaming down his cheeks but he didn't make a sound. He'd cried enough. Dave had known that Ben was dead when Carter wanted to speak to Deb alone. Dave knew the injuries were too severe. Even if he had lived, he'd permanently be in a vegetative state.   
"Well, what can you do?" Dave said, trying to avoid the awkward silence.   
"Dave, there was nothing you could've done." Deb said, trying to shift the blame.  
"It's just...I don't know."  
"Do not blame yourself."  
"I-I...I'm going to go home."  
"No you're not, you're coming home with me."  
"I don't want to be a burden."  
"You won't."  
"Can I sleep in the bed with you?"  
"No, you can sleep on the couch."  
--  
R/R! I'm going to have another epilouge chapter...you happy?   



	10. Epiloge 2

Disclaimer: I don't know them, don't sue me.  
Author's note: Yeah, I haven't written in a while, but too bad. I've been doing stuff. This might be the last epilogue, I'm not quite sure...yet...  
---  
  
The door swung open in Dave's apartment. He and Deb walked into the place and shut the door behind them. He needed to pick up clothes, his razor, etc.   
"Help yourself to whatever." Dave said bleakly as he walked into the bedroom.  
Deb looked around, studying the place. There were medical journals on the small, oak coffee table, which surprised her. The place was surprisingly clean. Before she could further examine the area. She heard the bedroom door close and Dave walked out with a small black suitcase in hand.   
"You ready to go?" She asked.  
"Uh..." Dave took a quick glance around the apartment, thinking if he needed anything else he couldn't buy al Walgreen's. "I think that's it."  
--  
Deb put her key into the deadbolt lock of her apartment door. With a little elbow grease, the door opened with a creak. The apartment had two bedrooms. But there wasn't a bed for the other room. However, the couch did pull out and make a bed. She hung up her coat in the closet and checked her answering machine while Dave set his suitcase down.  
"Message: Tuesday, 6:14 a.m." The automated voice announced.  
"Dr. Chen? This is Dr. Weaver. I'm calling to let you know that you have a paramedic ride along coming up, I would've told you at work but you'd already left. Bye." The message beeped from the delete button.   
"You have a ride along?" Dave questioned, trying to make conversation.  
"I've been putting it off forever. I was supposed to do it a while ago, but they don't let you do that when you're pregnant."  
"I can understand."  
"Do you want some coffee?"  
"No thanks, I'm going to get some sleep."  
"The couch pulls out."  
"Thanks for the tip."  
Jing-mei wandered into the kitchen while Dave messed with the pull out couch. After some pulling, the squeaky bed opened up. He took off his shoes, lied down, and drifted off to sleep. Meanwhile, Deb was making coffee as quietly as possible. Why am I making coffee? She thought to herself. I'm going to sleep. Tip-toeing into her room, Deb slid into bed, not bothering to get into pajamas.   
--  
Deb awoke to the sound of her alarm. The clock blared "3:00" in the afternoon. The sun shone into her window, lightly bathing her in a luminous light. Deb slid out of bed and noticed her clothes were all wrinkly so she changed into a pair of loose jeans and a gray tee shirt. Combing her hair with her fingers, she walked into the living room, to find Dave sitting on her couch watching TV. It scared her breathless, but then she remembered that he was supposed to be here.  
"Afternoon." Dave said with an eyebrow raised.  
"Back at you." Deb snappily replied.  
She sat next to him on the couch and rested her feet on the coffee table.   
"How are you doing?" Deb asked softly.  
"I'm...I'm better..." Dave trailed off, the emotion returning to his face. Deb regretted asking him. She quickly tried to change the subject.  
"So, what are we watching?" She said a little too fast.  
"I Love Lucy." Dave responded, regaining his composure.  
"You watch I Love Lucy?" Deb insinuated.  
"What? It's a funny show."  
"Whatever..." She said with a soft chuckle in her voice.  
"Are you saying I'm gay?"  
Deb tried to contain her laughter as she turned bright red. She couldn't take it any longer and burst out laughing.  
"What?" Dave said accusingly.  
"Relax, I'm just messing with you." Jing-mei confessed.  
"You hungry?" Dave asked.  
"Little. What do you want for dinner?"  
"Can you cook?"  
"Yeah, just not for you."  
"Okay then, lets order out. What do you feel like for dinner?"  
"Um...food is always a plus." Dave said sarcastically.  
"What about..." Deb paused, trying to think of something, "Chinese?"  
"Sure."  
--  
An hour later, Deb and Dave were still sitting on the couch, shoving noodles in their mouths while watching Springer. An awkward silence hung in the air. They'd finished their food and stared blankly at the screen. Jing-mei flipped off the TV and took the empty food cartons into the kitchen. Dave plotted silently to himself what he was going to do next. She returned and sat beside him.   
"Wha-" Deb was interrupted by Dave suddenly kissing her. She didn't resist.  
----  
Yeah! I didn't even see that coming! I know it's a little short but the next one shall be longer. I guess this isn't the last epilogue after all! R/R and stay tuned for the next segment!   
  



End file.
